


True Colours

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: (Song fic) Beca and Chloe broke up mutually back when they graduated but they never stopped loving one another, will Beca be able to stop Chloe's wedding the only way she knows how... by song.





	True Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either Pitch Perfect or the song.
> 
> This is something I really wanted to try so I hope you enjoy it.

It had been years since Beca and Chloe broke up after high school, they were going in different directions in life and they parted ways amicably but Chloe was broken, she never wanted to break up but their lives were leading them in different directions now she was engaged to a wealthy businessman, her fiancé though had no good intentions to her I fact he treated her like she was a servant, made her stay home and make him dinner.

Beca heard about Chloe’s engagement and she was seriously not happy about it, she wanted Chloe to be happy and when she saw her Chloe and her fiancé out and about the one day she saw how he treated Chloe and she was close to going over to smashing his teeth in, Chloe was to be respected and loved… not controlled.

The wedding was drawing ever so closer slowly and Chloe was in her wedding dress standing in front of the mirror looking at herself, she thought about Beca waiting for her at the alter instead of the jackass she was marrying.

Beca was standing at the back of the church hiding, there was no way she was going to allow her to get married to somebody who did not deserve her love.

The wedding march sounded and everyone stood up and whispered softly as Chloe was walking up the aisle slowly, Beca’s heart melted at the sight of how Beautiful Chloe looked in her wedding dress as she imagined it was her that Chloe was marrying.

Her feelings for Chloe never faded, they only intensified… she was tempted to walking out and letting Chloe marry the jackass but the only thing that stopped her was the look in Chloe’s eyes, only to those who knew her as well as Beca does could see she was unhappy.

It only strengthened Beca’s determination to do this, she was going to sing for Chloe… sing her heart out for Chloe and hope Chloe felt the same.

Once the wedding march was over Chloe and her fiancée stood at the alter and the priest began the ceremony, Beca’s heart was pounding in her chest in fear but she pushed it down as she heard the words that made her step forward.

“Speak now or forever old your peace” he said and Beca stepped into aisle, there was whispers amongst the guests and Chloe looked down the aisle, a beaming smile lighting up her face when she saw it was Beca.

Beca was looking at her before taking a deep breath, Chloe knew she was going to sing and her heart and world froze as Beca began to sing softly.

_ Beca: _

_ “ _ _ You with the sad eyes _

_ Don't be discouraged _

_ Oh I realize  _

_ It's hard to take courage _

_ In a world full of people  _

_ You can lose sight of it all _

_ And the darkness inside you _

_ Can make you feel so small  _

_ But I see your true colours _

_ Shining through I see your true colours _

_ And that's why I love you _

_ “So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colours _

_ True colours are beautiful,  _

_ Like a rainbow" _

_ - _

There was a slight pause in the air, Chloe’s mother though was smiling bright, if there was anyone who could make Chloe feel special it was Beca, Chloe had tears in her eyes as she stepped away from the alter a little and began to sing.

_ - _

_ Chloe: _

_ Show me a smile then,  _

_ Don't be unhappy,  _ _ can't remember _

_ When I last saw you laughing  _

_ If this world makes you crazy  _

_ And you've taken all you can bear  _

_ You call me up Because yo _ _ u know  _ _ I'll be there _

_ And I'll see your true colours  _

_ Shining through I see your true colours _

_ And that's why I love you  _

_ So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colours _

_ True colours are beautiful,  _

_ Like a rainbow” _

_ - _

Beca and Chloe had somehow got closer, everyone was so pulled in by the sounds of their voices singing together that they missed the fact the two were drawn closer together, they pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, smiling tearfully as they whispered together.

_ - _

_ Beca and Chloe:  _

_ “Can't remember, when I last saw you laugh” _

_ - _

“I love you” Beca whispered and Chloe gave a tearful sob “And I love you too” she whispered as they both launched into the final part of the song with their arms locked tight around each other.

_ - _

_ Beca and Chloe: _

_ “If this world makes you crazy _

_ And you've taken all you can bear _

_ You call me up _

_ Because you know I'll be there  _

_ And I'll see your true colours Shining through _

_ I see your true colours _

_ And that's why I love you  _

_ So don't be afraid to let them show _

_ Your true colours  _

_ True colours  _

_ True colours are shining through  _

_ I see your true colours _

_ And that's why I love you  _

_ So don't be afraid to let them show _

_  Your true colours _

_ True colours are beautiful, _

_ Like a rainbow” _

_ - _

Chloe planted a deep kiss to Beca’s lips and Beca deepened it, they kissed for what seemed like hours but was in fact minutes before they pulled back gasping for air “Wow” Beca gasped and Chloe could only nod in agreement, the groom looked dumbfounded and so did his family but everyone who was there for Chloe was grinning.

Chloe tossed her flowers to the side “Let’s get out of here” she said and Beca grinned as she took Chloe’s hand and led her out, the groom chased after them but by the time he got out there they were in the car and gone.

Chloe’s mother just hummed happily as she walked away, the groom’s guests were in an uproar, Chloe’s guests were smiling knowing that Chloe was happy with the one she wanted.

Beca and Chloe’s car disappeared over the horizon as the sun went down, both excited to face the future the way they were meant to… together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :)


End file.
